boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Universe
Greg Universe (born Greg DeMayo) is a character in ''Steven Universe''. ''He is the father of Steven Quartz Universe and the romantic partner of the now absent Rose Quartz. He is the current owner of It's a Wash. He is voiced by Tom Scharpling. "Greg Universe"- ''Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Greg_Universe Personality Greg seems to be an overall kind person living a simpler lifestyle. He is known to be friendly and genuine, and, so far, has retained an honest attitude concerning his feelings as an individual. He appears to be easy-going and an optimist; his catchphrase is "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs". He can be a bit immature at times, fooling around with watermelons in "Watermelon Steven", and is "kind of a mess" as described by Amethyst. He has been known to make poor choices, such as dropping out of college or faking an injury to spend time with Steven, but he always takes full responsibility for it afterward and will do whatever he can to make it up. While Greg is not necessarily knowledgeable about many of the situations he faces, he often tries to give the best advice he can that is based on his own experiences, which can have much value in their simplicity and his pragmatic view on things. Greg's advice had often proven invaluable to numerous people around him, like when he reminded Steven on when to bail out, which in turn saved his and Pearl's life in "Space Race". Much like his son, Greg cares deeply for his loved ones and friends, such as when he went out of his way to get closer to Rose despite the boundaries between their species. He is similarly characterized as paranoid of the worst happening to Steven, which stresses him to no end. Despite this, he tries his best to put on a brave face for his son with the knowledge that it made Steven happy and fulfilled, as seen in "Full Disclosure". Even though he does not know what difference he can make, Greg will usually help those he cares about when in need, seen as he joins Steven on his mission in "Ocean Gem" and offered Connie support in "We Need to Talk". He is also not the one to bear deep-seated grudges; even though the majority of the Crystal Gems in part resented him for what happened to Rose, he still wished they could be friends again, such as in "Maximum Capacity" and "The Message". In "Story for Steven", he said Marty was "dead to him" but still admitted that he was partly thankful for the help making the choice to stay with Rose.Greg is a sensitive person, according to Amethyst and a Crying Breakfast Friends! comparison made by Steven in "Reformed". Steven describes Pining Grapefruit as "wishing he was a better role model", something Greg shares with the Gems as none of them feel confident raising a child as unique as Steven. This leaves him with a minor lack in self-confidence as he has noted himself that he cannot offer very much. Nevertheless, he does not let it stop him from trying to prove he can be of use, as seen in "The Message", and does his best to be a responsible parent, taking parental initiative with Steven in "Space Race" to keep him safe. He seems to be a little uncomfortable in dealing with Gem powers, which he refers to as "magic stuff". He chooses to avoid magical situations unless Steven asks him for help. It is unknown if Greg has bad memories relating to Gem powers, and if that is the cause for his reluctance to get involved with them. While he does not show it in everyday life, Greg was deeply affected by Rose's passing. Having cherished his time with her, Greg was unwilling to let go of the past, which manifested in a hoarding problem where he was reluctant to throw anything away. In "Maximum Capacity", however, Greg finally let go of his past by getting rid of all his junk. Background and History Greg Universe (born Greg DeMayo) was once a traveling musician who dropped out of college and left his family to become a one-man band known as "Mr. Universe," accompanied by his manager, Marty. When he played a concert in Beach City at the age of 22, the only person who came was Rose Quartz. Taking an interest in Rose, he soon met the Crystal Gems, before heading out on the road again. However, Greg could not forget Rose and as such chose to stay with her in Beach City to start a relationship with her. However, after a few months together, Pearl, who was jealous of their relationship, told Greg how he was "just a phase" to Rose, due to the differences between their species. After Greg attempted (in vain) to get closer to Rose by fusing with her, the romantic couple instead talked with each other about their feelings and grew closer than ever. After a day of babysitting Vidalia's infant son Sour Cream, he realized he needed to grow up, and took a job at "Its a Wash" where he would eventually become the owner through as of yet unknown means. Rose eventually gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven. In Steven's younger years, Greg took care of raising Steven until he could move in with the Crystal Gems and learn to use his powers. Greg has since settled down in Beach City, where he lives in his van and owns a local car wash,1 supporting Steven with his income. References Category:Character Category:Steven Universe